It's Showtime
It's Showtime (formerly known as Showtime and Magpasikat) is a Philippine noontime variety show that premiered on October 24, 2009, on ABS-CBN. The show broadcasts from the ABS-CBN Studios at the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center in Quezon City. The show airs Weekdays from 12:15 pm to 3:20 pm, and Saturdays from 12:00 pm to 3:15 pm, and is presented mainly by Vhong Navarro, Vice Ganda, Billy Crawford, Karylle, Amy Perez, James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Anne Curtis. The show is also broadcast worldwide on The Filipino Channel. It's Showtime is the second live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast with a true high-definition picture, after ASAP, sports programs and various shows. It's Showtime also belongs to ABS-CBN's elite list of longest running daily noontime variety shows that aired for five years or more, after Student Canteen (1958-1965), Eat Bulaga! (1989–1995), MTB (Magandang Tanghali Bayan) (1998–2005) and Wowowee (2005–2010). History 'As ''Showtime On October 24, 2009, Showtime premiered as a morning program, airing before the network's noontime shows, and served as the replacement for Pilipinas, Game Ka Na Ba? following its successful 8-year run. The original cast consisted of Vhong Navarro, Anne Curtis, Kim Atienza, Jugs Jugueta and Teddy Corpuz, and Vice Ganda as the permanent judge. During the third season, the show added previously evicted judges Billy Crawford and Karylle as hosts. In its first four seasons, its competition format was that three groups, each made up of two to twenty-five members (with no age limit), perform a single performance, either a song and/or dance number. After the group's performance, the judges give a collective "yes" or "no" to the group. If the judges give a "yes", the group is considered part of the main contest, with the judges' scores of the group's performance included in the calculation of the winner. A "no" means the exclusion of the group from the main contest. This segment was removed during season 2. In season 3, during the February 16, 2011, episode the segment returned, but with no random selection. Instead, the group automatically performs on stage. The group with the highest average score from the judges wins and proceeds to the weekly finals. All winners throughout the whole week perform in the weekly finals. Whoever wins in the weekly finals gets the chance to compete in the monthly finals. Lastly, all the monthly finalists compete in the season's grand finals. Aside from the talent competition, Showtime also aired quick, short-term segments that offer cash prizes to the studio audience. On January 1, 2011, the show was moved to the noontime slot temporarily. It returned to its original time slot on February 12, 2011, to give way for Happy Yipee Yehey!. On January 28, 2012, the show aired a special episode to end its two-year competition format as Showtime and ended with an impartial farewell. On February 6, 2012, it debuted as a reformatted noontime show. It's Showtime was also aired previously on Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports and Action) and CgeTV's website during its relaunch week. '''As ''Magpasikat ''Magpasikat is the placeholder show of Showtime during the suspension of the latter. The show had essentially the same format as with Showtime, except that the competing groups were composed of celebrities. Magpasikat aired from January 11, 2010 to January 16, 2010. 'As ''It's Showtime Showtime ended its pre-noon time slot run on January 28, 2012, to prepare for a noontime, reformatted show which premiered on February 6, 2012, in its new timeslot, 11:30 am, replacing former noontime program Happy Yipee Yehey!. The show retained all of its hosts, including Vice Ganda, while adding former judges Jhong Hilario, Ryan Bang and Coleen Garcia. Eric Tai was also added as a new host during the pilot episode. It's Showtime aired new long-term segments, while the competitive format returned once again as one of its segments. The competitive format was used for one final season, season five. To cater to the entire family audience, a new competition called Bida Kapamilya was introduced on April 30, 2012, as season six. Throughout the run of Bida Kapamilya, It's Showtime added Joy Rendon (May 19, 2012) and Rhed Bustamante (October 27, 2012) as part of the cast. Amy Perez and Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla were added to the show's main hosts on January 2, 2016, after guest co-hosting in December 2015. Coleen Garcia was dropped from the program because of her acting career and was briefly replaced by Joey Marquez. Meanwhile, Eric "Eruption" Tai left the show to focus on his sports career and married life. Jhong Hilario temporarily left the show on March 23, 2016 to run for councilor in Makati City; he reprised his hosting duties on May 10, 2016. On May 13, 2017, the show announced that James Reid and Nadine Lustre were added to the show as co-hosts. Since April 11, 2016, the program was extended until 3:30 pm. Cast '''Main Hosts *Vhong Navarro (2009-present) *Anne Curtis (2009-present) *Vice Ganda (2009–present) *Billy Crawford (2011–present) *Karylle (2011–present) *Amy Perez (2016–present) *Nadine Lustre (2017–present) *James Reid (2017–present) *Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla (2016; 2018-present) 'Co-Hosts' *Jugs Jugueta (2009–present) *Teddy Corpuz (2009–present) *Ryan Bang (2012–present) *Jhong Hilario (2012–present) *Joey Marquez (2016–present) 'Featuring' *Showtime Dancers (2009–present) *Xb Gensan (2010–present) *Mel Feliciano (2009–present) *May Francisco (2009–present) *DJ M.O.D. (2009–present) *DJ Nick (2009–present) *Dumbo (2009–present) *Jhonas Yuzon (2009–present) *Hashtags (2015-present) *GirlTrends (2016-present) *Junior Hashtags (2016-present) *''Tawag Ng Tanghalan'' judges (2016-present) *Donna Cariaga (2017-present) 'Former hosts/guests' *Kim Atienza (2009–2016) *Coleen Garcia (2012–2016) *Eruption (2012–2016) *Joy Rendon (2012) *Rhed Bustamante (2012) *Kabayan (2014) *Ms.Pastillas (2015) *Tommy Esguerra (2015) *Happy Birthday Girl (2015–2016) *Enzo Pelojero (2015) *Bayani Agbayani (2015) *Ryan Rems (2015) *Xia Vigor (2015) 'Occasional guest co-hosts' *Alex Gonzaga (2014–2016) *Angel Locsin (2012–2017) *Angelica Panganiban (2012) *Bela Padilla (2017) *Bianca Manalo (2010) *Carmina Villarroel (2012) *Cristine Reyes (2012) *Georgina Wilson (2011–2012) *Ina Feleo (2011) *Iya Villania (2010) *Iza Calzado (2013–2016) *Jessy Mendiola (2014) *Jericho Rosales (2013) *Kim Chiu (2011–2017) *Luis Manzano (2017) *Maja Salvador (2011–2015) *Nikki Gil (2010–2011) *Pia Wurtzbach (2017) *Robi Domingo (2016–2017) Segments 'Current segments' #''FUNanghalian'' (2017-) #''Cash-Ya! Kaya!'' (2017-) #''COPY-CUT'' (2017-) #''Tawag ng Tanghalan: Ikalawang Taon (Quarter 3) (2017-) #Miss Q and A'' (2017-2018) #''Global Tawag ng Tanghalan'' (2017-) #''Donna What To Do, Donna What To Say'' (2017-) #Kaparewho (2019) 'Discontinued segments' *Main page: List of segments It's Showtime has developed numerous segments throughout its 8-year run. Its segments include beauty pageants, talent contests, quiz shows, interactive games, comedy sketches, and other remarkable concepts. Notable segments of It's Showtime are "Sine Mo 'To", "Kalokalike", "AdVice Ganda", "That's My Tomboy", "Sinong Nanay Mo", "Trabahula", and "I Am PoGay". Competition *Main page: Click here. Reception 'Ratings' The show's first grand finals on July 24, 2010 garnered a 35% national rating based on Kantar Media Philippines, beating 8.9% of Diz Iz It! and 13.7% of Eat Bulaga! It's Showtime scored a 13.6% national rating when it made its debut in the noontime slot on February 6, 2012. The episode received an overall 16.3% rating when the viewership numbers from Studio 23 were added. Initially placing behind Eat Bulaga!, the show's rating peaked at a 20.9% national rating during the final of the "Bida Kapamilya" segment and its third-anniversary week-long celebration. The final of the "Kalokalike" segment garnered a 26.8% national rating on June 2, 2013, leaving Eat Bulaga! and Wowowillie with 13.2% and 2.8% ratings, respectively. The final of the segment's second iteration posted a 21.6% national rating, once again beating Eat Bulaga! and Wowowillie with 15.8% and 2.6% ratings, respectively. It's Showtime continued its dominance in the noontime slot with its fourth anniversary week special held from October 21–26, 2013. In 2017, It's showtime garnered 33.6% ratings in the first grand finals of Tawag Ng Tanghalan based on Kantar Media. 'Controversies' 'MTRCB suspension' Showtime was suspended by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) for twenty days. This was due to comments uttered by guest judge Rosanna Roces against certain groups, especially teachers, heard live on January 7, 2010. As a form of self-regulation, ABS-CBN relieved Roces of her jury duty, but a suspension was still served against the show effective January 11, 2010. It returned on February 1. In the meantime, a placeholder show called Magpasikat took over the show's timeslot. The show had essentially the same format as with Showtime, except that the competing groups were composed of celebrities. However, the suspension period lasted for only six days after the Court of Appeals issued a 60-day temporary restraining order against the MTRCB on January 15, 2010. The issuance of the order, and therefore the return of Showtime was announced later on Magpasikat. On March 26, 2010, MTRCB ordered a total one-month suspension of the program because of the incident, including the replacement Magpasikat. The MTRCB also directed the filing of criminal charges against Florida Tan, ABS-CBN vice-president for programming, and other officers "responsible for the violation." Bong Osorio, head of ABS-CBN's Corporate Communications said that the suspension was not yet final and that they were seeking an appeal before the Office of the President. However, the variety show won the case because the MTRCB had not presented new arguments that would justify a reversal of its previous resolution. '"Pastillas Girl" controversy' "Nasaan Ka, Mr. Pastillas?" was a daily reality-dating game serial which drew the ire of netizens and the women's group Gabriela. Because of various complaints from online social networking sites, MTRCB summoned the show's executives to discuss the segment. After a thorough investigation, MTRCB imposed "self-regulation" on It's Showtime because of the segment. Showtime: The Album A self-debut album composed of five music tracks featuring the Showtime hosts. #"Showtime Theme Song" – Various artists #"Magpasikat" – Teddy Corpuz #"Madlang People" – song created by DJ M.O.D. #"Hari Ng Dance Floor" – Vhong Navarro #"We'll Get There" – Anne Curtis Tours In 2010, Showtime held live shows from February 1 to 6 in Cebu. Voting for judges was suspended as Sheryn Regis and Gab Valenciano stepped in as special judges. The program also had a special episode featuring highlights from the One Kapamilya Go event at the Great America in Santa Clara, CA which took place on September 12, 2010. The special episode aired on October 7, 2010, exclusively on The Filipino Channel. The special judges consisted of Pooh, Angelica Panganiban, Michael Copon, Gelo of Barangay USA and Vice Ganda. In 2011, Showtime visited Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. In 2013, the It's Showtime hosts performed in Honolulu, Hawaii for their day-long concert tour. In 2014, the It's Showtime hosts performed in Canada as a part of the program's fifth-anniversary celebration. In 2015, It's Showtime kicked off its month-long, sixth-anniversary celebration at the Araneta Coliseum. The program also toured at the Alonte Sports Arena in Biñan, Laguna and Hoops Dome in Cebu. Awards and nominations *Main page: List of awards and nominations Category:It's Showtime